


Wanna Love You

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen’s painted toenails are little panda bears. </p><p>And, <i>fuck</i> if that’s not the single cutest thing Gwaine’s seen this week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Can I request an explicit Gwen/Gwaine? The rest is up to you really :) but I would prefer to also let them like, love each other? and not like drunk or hate sex, thank you!"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Gwen’s painted toenails are little panda bears. 

And, fuck if that’s not the single  _cutest_  thing Gwaine’s seen this week. He wiggles her pinky toe, and Gwen screeches out loud, inescapably ticklish.

Her smile is contagious, bigger than his and dimpling her brown face.

“ _Stop_ , you bloody–!” she’s cut off, bouncing underneath him as he straddles her. Gwen’s smile contagious. “If I didn’t love you  _so much_  right now, I’d–”

“I love it when you’re pretending to threatening,” Gwaine announces, ducking his head down and kneeling between her relaxing legs. He waits until she’s arranged comfortably, and then lowers her face, kissing against her labia.

The lubricant gets warmer on Gwaine’s fingers as he rubs them quickly. The flat is quiet, their bedroom door ajar, the background voices from the telly drifting in. Gwen is just as nude as him, eyeing his thickening cock.

There’s no condom available this time, seeing as they run out by the end of every week, so he opts for licking her open, silently reveling in the happy whines. Gwaine’s middle finger thrusts inside her, feeling dampness, and going slow to start. He presses the flat of his tongue to her clit, humming.

He loves this. He loves her and he loves fingerfucking her until Gwen’s crying out for him, overheated and quivering with arousal. 

Gwaine brings himself off with a few, hard strokes on his prick, semen coating his hand and lower stomach as she’s coming down, gazing up eyes lidded. Gwen tosses him a hand-towel, giggling at his mock-hurt look.

*


End file.
